catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Patricia Whitmore
''Patricia Whitmore ''is one of the characters of the musical comedy Rock of Ages. She is the wife of the mayor of Los Angeles, Mike Whitmore. Patricia is a woman with a rocker past who is now resentful to 'rock star' Stacee Jaxx, after suffering a heartbreak because of him. So she's now using her influence to boycot rock clubs, rock stars and the rock lifestyle in Los Angeles. During her youth, Patricia was a total 'rock and roll' fan, and she become a groopie of Stacee Jaxx when he was at the begining of his musical career. Stacee and Patricia had a brief romance, Patricia was delighted with the affair she had with Stacee, and it was the first time she felt "a woman" as she said this to her actual husband, mayor Whitmore. But Stacee quickly left her and forgot her. Patricia never forgot that betrayal, and she become really resentful not only with Stacee but with all the 'rock and roll' lifestyle. As an adult, Patricia becames a highly conservative woman, neat and sanctimonious. She marries Mike Whitmore, member of the conservative party. Mike Whitmore becames the mayor of Los Angeles, and Patricia is a great help for him since she advices him a lot about politics. However, Patricia is oblivious to the fact that Mike is cheating on her with his secretary. During the campaign for the re-election of Mike Whitmore, Patricia becames a pivotal person during the campaign. She centers her efforts to get rid of rock clubs, rock stars and the rock style of life of the city. For her purpose she counts with the influence of all the conservative and religious organizations of the city. Patricia gets along really well with them and she's highly influential among them. Pat1.jpg|'Patricia convinces a church organization to make a protest in front of "The Bourbon"' She manages to organize conservative demonstrations in front of the rock club "The Bourbon Room", even before some concerts of Stacee Jaxx in that club. However, before one of Stacee Jaxx's concert at "The Bourbon", Stacee recognices Patricia and she feels seduced by him again. Then Lenny, one of the workers at "The Bourbon Room" proves in front of the camera is covering the protest, that Patricia is a former groopie of Stacee Jaxx and that is why she is so resentful with 'rock and roll' lifestyle. After the exposure in the media and the brief encounter with Stacee, Patricia returns to her rock and roll persona and she even goes again to Stacee Jaxx's concerts. ''Personality: '' Patricia is portrayed by Catherine Zeta-Jones as a resentful, sulky and sullen woman with everything it has to do with 'rock and roll'. However, we can see she hides personal reasons to be so reluctant about rock (and particulary about Stacee Jaxx), but finally she overcomes her pique and resentment for Stacee Jaxx and she allows herself to become again a rocker and a fan of Jaxx. Pat5.jpg|'Patricia at the protest she's exposed as one of Jaxx's former groopies' Pat3.jpg|'Patricia conspirating to close "The Bourbon Room"' Patricia.jpg Musical numbers: - "Hit Me With Your Best Shot": Performed during the first minutes of the film. During the musical number Patricia convinces a group of religious conservative women to make protests against Stacee Jaxx. During the act Patricia speaks out about Stacee Jaxx and about his influence on women and youth. - "We're Not Gonna Take It/We Build This City": Performed during the last minutes of the film. During the musical number Patricia is at a demonstration in front of "The Bourbon Room". During the act she claims the people is gonna take it anymore the chaos of rock and roll lifestyle. Pat5.jpg